Dr. Irene Corts
"So you've made it through the maze, well too bad for you: My Spinosaurus will make sure you don't leave this island alive, and may I have my DinoVoc back by the way?"—Irene Corts Irene Corts is an InGen scientist who once worked on Isla Sorna. Dr. Corts was one of InGen's top dinosaur producer and cloning engineers, but she is better known as the inventor of the DinoVoc, a DNA-synchronized computer programmed tablet used to control dinosaurs. She is the main antagonist. Background From a physical standpoint, Irene Corts is a thin Caucasian woman with regal-esque hair who appears to be middle-aged. She's wearing formal long khaki jeans, a lime green shirt, and a typical lab coat that reaches her ankles. Due to her success with experimentation, it's obvious she is an ingenious individual, but because of her antagonist nature, she clearly also harbours a fair level of insanity. She believes the world should be only for the strong to thrive and survive, and she believes to make it so she must eliminate weak individuals. Project Primo Although her primary role in InGen is to create dinosaurs, but for her own use; to control them, she took a disturbing turn and tried to create humans using the same methods used to create dinosaurs. She has only created three adults, but these three were only prototypes, and they serve as her minions and/or servants. The operation of creating superhumans was dubbed "Project Primo" by Dr. Corts, and the prototypes are each respectively dubbed "Primo." In the game, they act as obstacles to keep you from rescuing the children. The first Primo encountered lives in a tree, has poor hygiene, and a rather excessive amount of facial and body hair. He is guarded by a Mature Velociraptor, and he gives the right directions but to the wrong lab, which is guarded by an Ambusher Ankylosaurus. The second Primo, encountered a level later, is the same person that the first Primo is cloned of, but is smarter and cares for his hygiene. He guards himself and his lab with a Lab Guard Dilophosaurus, a Lab Guard Triceratops, and a Lab Guard Ankylosaurus. Once defeated, he attempts to reason with the player, but eventually is persuaded to leave the lab, where a Pteranodon can be collected inside. The third Primo is encountered a level after the second one. Unlike his predecessors, he wears a lab coat similar to Irene Corts', and is easily the smartest Primo. He kidnapped Sabrina, the fifth member of the Junior Explorers. The procedure to defeat the third Primo is similar to the second, but with a Velociraptor as the first Lab Guard, not a Dilophosaurus. In defeat, he runs away in anger, but eventually encounters the other two Primos who have been convinced Dr. Irene Corts is not a good person. It takes quite a while, but eventually they convince him too and the Primos have the player's back and unite against Corts. Trivia *Dr. Corts appears to share the same, or similar, personality with Dr. Laura Sorkin from Jurassic Park: The Game. Both appear to be rather - quite, in Dr. Corts' case - sinister, with Irene attempting to exterminate weak creatures from the earth and Laura releasing a Tylosaurus into the ocean to wreak havoc on the ecosystem. *Dr. Corts' visions about how only the strongest ones can be allowed to live on earth is somewhat akin to the visions of Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, where he attempts to force evolution upon mankind through genetic mutation. Gallery Category:Human Category:Antagonist